<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we’re all dancing and drinking and everything is burning ever so sweetly by evanescentdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137488">we’re all dancing and drinking and everything is burning ever so sweetly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn'>evanescentdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haylijah [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of happiness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haylijah [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we’re all dancing and drinking and everything is burning ever so sweetly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Hayley smiles, covering his hand resting on her cheek with hers, a warm weight. The moon is bright behind them and Elijah had never liked it, never liked what it meant but—here. The press of lips on his palm and Hayley looking so happy—with <em>him</em>. (It wasn’t a dream, Elijah.) Surrounded with noises of laughter flowing from Niklaus and Rebekah and Freya and Kol with his little niece, back in the house behind them. The moonlight washing over on Hayley.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Moon never looked so beautiful before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes, Elijah thinks he’s still dreaming. Still back in his hazy induced hallucinations because—he never thought—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you thinking of?” Hayley asks, reaching out her other hand and playing with the hems of his shirt sticking out of his waistcoat. The heel of her hand pressing into his hip, suggestively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His breath stutters in his lungs. And Elijah doesn’t answer, he leans down, sliding his hand from hers to trace his thumb across the lines of her jaw before he kisses her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And never lets go.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>